30 Day Winter Challenge
by Latara Hanu
Summary: I came across this challenge and decided to try it. Will contain minor Romy and Kiotr.
1. Sweaters

**Hey! So I found this thing on DeviantART that was a 30 Day Winter Challenge and decided to try it. The link's here: **** journal/30-Day-Winter-Challenge-339205638**** if you're interested. Enjoy!**

**Sweaters**

It was December in the X-Mansion, and everyone knew what that meant. Snow, cold...and an extremely bitchy Tara. All of the students avoided her, excluding her roommates. She didn't blame them. Tara had always hated winter. Cold just isn't her forte.

This year, however, she would love it. A certain Bobby Drake was going to make sure of that.

However, his plan had a few flaws. The main one being that if Tara found out what he was up to, he was dead. Bobby didn't worry about that, though. Latara was his friend, and he wasn't going to stop until she loved winter. Or could at least tolerated it.

"First thing's first," The cryokinetic said. "Tara's main problem is that she gets cold. Amara!" The African-American looked up. "Yeah?" "Do you have the sweaters?" She smiled brightly and pulled out a box from behind the couch. "All right here." "Wait a damn minute!" Tabitha exclaimed, standing up. "Why did we let Amara make these?" "Because I've been taking knitting classes." Tabby blinked a few times, before shrugging and returning to her seat. "Good. Now, we'll hand out the sweaters to everyone in the mansion, and just like that, our cold problem is solved!" The four other students looked at each other. "Um...you sure this will work?" Roberto asked. Bobby assured him it would and they went to give everyone sweaters.

**Later that day**

**Tara's POV**

I was wrapped up in my blanket drinking some hot cocoa, when Kitty and Rogue stormed into the room. "It's my worst nightmare!" The brunette exclaimed, diving onto her bed. "I'm not even into fashion, but I agree!" I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you to talkin' about?!" "_Sweaters_!" They replied. "Sweaters? What does that mean?" Kitty sat up and fixed a few strands of hair. "Everyone in the mansion is wearing _extremely _ugly sweaters!" I took a sip of cocoa. "How extreme?" "More so than your bitchiness." I coughed and stared at the two wide-eyed. "That's bad." Kitty then proceeded to rant on about the horror of it all.

"Why is everyone wearing ugly sweaters?" I finally asked. "Y'know how Amara has been taking knitting classes?" I sighed and muttered "Don't remind me". "Well, apparently she made them, and everyone's wearing them so they don't hurt her feelings." The Southern goth sighed. "She even gave three to us." Kitty shivered and looked up at me. "We came back here as soon as we could." I took another sip of cocoa. "They can't be _that _bad." Rogue snorted. "Wanna bet?" The two pulled three sweaters from behind their backs. "Oh God!" They really were the ugliest sweaters I have ever seen. "I know, right? I'd rather freeze then wear these things! I have a reputation to keep." Kitty said, stuffing the sweater under her bed. "How about we just stay in here, drink some cocoa, and watch Christmas movies?" I suggested, and was met with two nods. "And let's never mention these things _ever _again." Rogue added. "Yep."


	2. Snowball Fight

**Snowball Fight**

It was a lovely December day at the Xavier Institute, and all the students were enjoying the snow.

"Is that your _best _shot?!" Rogue yelled over the snow wall. When there was no answer, she packed a pile of snow and threw it over the other wall. There was a loud, very un-manly yelp that made the Southern goth laugh. Tara slid next to her, also laughing. "Nice shot, Anna." "Thanks. Who says boys are better than girls?" Just then, a small pebble fell right between the two girls. "What the...?" Tabitha dived down behind them and looked at the pebble. "Is that thing glowing?" The three took a closer look, their eyes growing wide. "Cra-" The pebble blew up, and snow went everywhere. Tara, Rogue and Tabby growled, and glared at the three boys on the other side of the yard.

"Remy LeBeau!"

"Kurt Wagner!"

"Bobby Drake!"

"_You are so dead!_" They yelled in unison. Tara looked over to where Amara, Piotr, Rahne and Jaime were building a snowman. She smirked and turned to her companions. "Tabby, do you wanna _blow _a snowman?" Tabitha looked beyond the wall and smiled. "Oh yeah." She created a few "Cherry Bombs" and threw them onto the snowman. "Tick...tick...boom." There was a small explosion and many yelps. The three girls burst out laughing and high-fived each other.

"You think you're _so _funny?" They looked up and saw seven snow-covered mutants. "We should probably start running now, huh?" "Qui." Rogue and Tabby scrambled to their feet, while Tara cheated and teleported away, with Kurt following her.

**In the mansion**

Dr. Hank McCoy laughed as he watched the students' Snowball Fight. "This might very well be better than a Danger Room session. They actually _enjoy _it." He glanced at Logan, who snorted in response. "I guess. Just seems like a waste of time." Beast shook his head. "Maybe to us, but it's fun to them."

* * *

><p><strong>Not very long, but I ran out of ideas. How you liked it!<strong>


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Hey! So, I saw that somebody was asking about the "promised Kiotr". You guys want Kiotr? You will get Kiotr! Why do I keep typing Kiotr?**

**Quick warning, this will contain major Rogue bitchiness and a few "f"s**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hot Chocolate<strong>

Let's do a small Math equation before we get on with the story.

December=snow. Snow=cold. So, December=Extremely Bitchy Tara. But, you already knew that. So, let's take EBT and add HC.

Extremely Bitchy Tara+Hot Chocolate=Happy-ish Tara.

So of course, if you have to spend winter with Latara, make sure you have a boat-load of hot chocolate. Mini marshmallows help too.

With that in mind, Kitty and Rogue snuck out of the room they all share and crept quietly into the kitchen. "We'll surprise her! That'll be, like, the sprinkles on the cupcake!" Kitty said delightfully, earning her a raised eyebrow from Rogue. "Right..." She drawled, as she went to grab the things they needed. "Kitty, get the water running so it's warm." "Water? I thought we added milk..." "We do that _later_!" Rogue snapped quietly. "Okay, okay. Yeesh, I forgot how cranky you are." "It's six o'clock in the (effin) morning!" She barked, before quickly moving her hands over her mouth. They stared at each other. After what felt like an hour, they were sure no one woke up, so they continued the Hot Chocolate process.

"Damn, we're out of mini marshmallows!" Rogue said. "Then go get some!" Kitty ordered, and by the time she turned around, Rogue was already gone. "Okay, boil water...add in mix...put on marshmallows when Rogue gets them. Easy as pie. Or cocoa, in this case." She laughed lightly, put a lid on the container, slipped into a chair and read a book.

After a few minutes, she walked back over to the stove and pulled the lid off. "Is it done?" Kitty inquired, getting a little closer to see. A few drops of water bounced up and hit her nose. "(eff)!" She exclaimed, and froze. _No one's up...phew._ She sighed and put the lid back on, then went to get some ice. She was about to open the door when someone spoke from behind her. "Katya?" "Gah!" She jumped a little and phased through the door handle. "God, Pete, don't do that!" He smiled sleepily. "Sorry. Why are you up?" "Rogue and I were going to surprise_ her royal bitchyness _with some hot chocolate." Kitty explained. "I kinda burned my nose. Boiling water is very hot." She finished, rolling her eyes and phasing her hand through the freezer door.

"Are you alright?" "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I've fought Sentinels, evil mutants and the Danger Room. A little burn isn't going to kill me." Piotr walked over to the pot of boiling water and took it off the stove. "Want some help?" He asked. "I have the feeling that even if I say "no", you're going to help. So, sure. Why not?"

**...**

Kitty took a deep breath and fell onto a chair with a small _thump_. "Now all we have to do it wait for Rogue to get back with the marshmallows." She glanced up at the Russian in front of her, who was looking back. "What? Does my nose look bad?" She put a finger on the small burn. It didn't sting, and probably was too small to be noticeable. "Nyet, your nose is fine." She raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?" He smiled. "This would make an excellent picture." Then it was Kitty's turn to smile. "You know what would make a better picture?" Piotr tilted his head slightly, causing Kitty's smile to grow. "This."

She got up onto her tippy-toes and kissed him.

And then the door opened.

"Kitty! I got the mar-" Rogue stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. "Y'know what? Never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>What the heck is the past tense of sneak? I looked it up on 20 different sites and they all said sneaked and snuck! "Kitty and Rogue <em>sneaked<em> out of the room..." just doesn't sound right. Oh, never mind. There's is your promised Kiotr! I'm sure there will be more. I have a plan for Romy so just wait a bit.**

**Tootles!**


	4. Books

**Oh my God, guys, I love your reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! It actually makes Winter bearable. Please keep it up!**

**So, another short chapter...sorry. I'm still not 100% awake, and didn't have many ideas for this one.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Books<strong>

What's Christmas time without a Christmas movie? Sure, it may still be Christmas, but it's just not the same. The residents of the X-Mansion agreed to that, and decided to watch a movie all together. The problem was, finding a movie to watch.

"That's a _Halloween_ movie!" "No it's not! It's "The Nightmare before _Christmas_", dumbass!" "It's a Halloween Christmas movie! Ya happy now?!" "_No_!" Rogue threw her hands up in frustration and fell on the couch, while Kitty and Tara continued arguing. The problem with having so many people, is that there are somany opinions.

A million Christmas movies doesn't help, either.

The arguing went on for what seemed like an eternity, until Logan finally snapped. "_Enough_! All of you! I have _had it_! We're not gonna watch a (effin) movie! Read a book instead!" And with that, he stormed out of the Rec Room, leaving everyone in silence. "Well, (eff)." Tara said, falling on the couch, beside Rogue. "It's not that bad. We'll just do what he said and read a book." Rogue shrugged, getting up and heading over to the library.

**In the library**

apparently _everyone _in the mansion heard Wolverine, because _everyone _was in the library. In the corner, Ororo was reading _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ to the younger students, while Jean made little figurines move along to the story. Piotr and Illyana were reading _Frosty the Snowman_, with Bobby creating snow-figures to try to help Illyana understand the story. Kitty went to join them. Kurt bamfed in front of Tara, holding a book version of _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ in his tail, and invited her and Rogue to read it with him.

Everyone was happy reading their Christmas books, instead of watching a movie, and the Professor thought it was nice to have everyone getting along.

For once.

* * *

><p><strong>I just quickly wanted to point out a few things.<strong>

**1. By "Younger Students", I mean kid students that were never in the series. A few would be OCs, one would be Tildie, I guess...you can just make them up.**

**2. Yep, I'm bringing Illyana into this little...thing. Why? Because I read _The Beautiful Mind of Katherine Pryde_. Go check it out.**

**3. Next chapter will be Romy! *Trumpet Fan-Fare***


	5. Ice-Skating

**No reviews? Aww...**

**Oh, well. You still get a chapter. And Romy! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ice-Skating<strong>

"_Crap_!" Rogue exclaimed as she fell on her bum for the fifteenth time. "What the (eff) happened to "Third time's the charm"?!" Tara skated over and helped the Southern goth up. "Don't worry, you'll get better at it." "Easy for _you _to say! You have cat-like reflexes." Tara shrugged and skated away, leaving Rogue to try and keep herself from slipping. She started skating again, but tripped on a chunk of ice and almost fell flat on her face. She was so shocked it took her a minute to realize that two strong arms had wrapped around her. "You okay, cher?" "I'm _fine_." Rogue huffed, but still couldn't stand up. "I agree, but it seems like you need some help."

"If you agree that I'm fine, then why would-" She stopped mid-sentence. "(eff) you." Remy smirked and helped Rogue to her feet. She skidded a little and grabbed onto his shoulders. "Gah, I hate Ice-Skating! What's the point anyway?" "To have fun?" Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well it's not fun! Not if you keep falling on your ass." Gambit shrugged slightly. "You were doing fine." "Fine..._FINE_?! I looked like a calf!...On ice!" "So you slipped a few times-" "Sixteen." Remy raised an eyebrow. "_Sixteen_? Damn, I think that's a record..."

"_Remy!_"

"Right, right. My point is, you try, you fall, you get up, and you try again." Rogue muttered something under her breath, pushed herself off Remy, and started "skating". "Don't think about it!" Gambit yelled to her. "Well what else am I supposed to think about?!" He smirked. "Don't even think about it you (effing) perv!"

And _that _is how the Ice-Race began, which was basically a skate version of tag.

After a few minutes of that, Tara came back with Kitty and gasped. "Anna, you're _actually _skating!" "Way to go, Rogue!" "Huh?" Rogue blinked and looked down, surprised to see that she was actually skating. Her feeling of accomplishment vanished when she tripped, again, and fell onto Gambit. Tara nudged Kitty softly. "Maybe we should skate _another time_." Kitty caught on and the two walked away.

"Gah! (Eff) skating, (eff) those two, and (eff) you!" Rogue yelled, pushing herself up. Gambit opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a gloved hand. "And _don't _you _dare _say _anything_!" She skated/walked to the gate and stomped back inside, leaving Remy on the frozen Basketball field, cold and confused.


	6. ParkasBig Jackets

**Parkas/Big Jackets**

**Tara's POV**

Let me make one thing clear.

I _can _go out in the cold! I am _not _a lizard! Just because I don't like the cold, doesn't mean I need to wear millions of layers, and a jacket that could fit Piotr!

Actually, I think it _was _Piotr's jacket!

Okay, okay, let me back up.

As previously stated in _Sweaters_, I hate cold weather. No one can change that.

Yes, Bobby, I know you're plan. Pete, being the sweetheart he is, told me everything. And yes, you will die. _That _is my New Years Resolution; to kill you. You have about three weeks.

Back to the story.

I woke up on the couch, since Kitty had kicked me out of the room, and groaned. That couch is not comfortable. At all. I walked up the stairs to the room Rogue, Kitty and I share. There was no sound coming from the other side of the door, which was weird since Rogue stores...a lot. I did Kitty's "Knock-and-Enter", but to my surprise, no one was there. I walked into the bathroom, took a warm shower, brushed my teeth, and did my hair. When I came out, I noticed a set of clothes on my bed. Figuring Kitty picked them out, I started getting change.

Then I remembered that Rogue and I banned Kitty from _touching _our wardrobes, unless asked to. If that wasn't weird enough, everything was long. Sure, there was my black crop top, but then a magenta sweater, navy blue sweats, brown snow boots, and my black gloves. Not fingerless, just normal gloves. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to my armoire. I opened the doors and, SURPRISE!, all my clothes were gone. All of them. Every. Last. Item. On the inside someone painted **DR + T**.

There are a number of people in this mansion with neat handwriting, but only two with paint.

"_Kitty!_" I yelled, before stomping out of the room, towards the Danger Room.

_**Hey, DR could also stand for Da-**_. Shut. Up.

**...**

I walked into the DR, where I was ambushed by a blue fuzzball. "What the Hell?! Kurt, get off me!" "No can do, Tara. Keety told me to keep you in here, and since the Danger Room is on, it counts towards my hours." I phased away from him and got up on my knees. "Why does Kitty want me in here?" "Beats me." He said with a shrug, and teleported above me. I grabbed his tail and slammed him down to the floor, pinning him in the process. "I win. Again." I said with a smirk. "Wait a minute..." I looked down at him. "Did you say the room was _on_?"

Sure enough, lasers started blasting at us. He ported away, while I did multiple handsprings to avoid becoming Swiss cheese.

Another thing I don't like. I know, I'm full of hate.

I turned around when I heard laughing, and saw Kitty and Rogue. They seemed to be getting a kick out of my situation. I glared at Kurt, who got the message and bamfed away. I then flew up to the door and phased through it. "You both have three seconds to explain what the (eff) is going on." They looked at each other, then resumed laughing. "You have to, like, catch us first!" Kitty grabbed Rogue's hand and the disappeared through the floor.

**...**

I had searched every inch of the mansion. The only other place they could be, was outside.

And then it hit me.

_That _was their plan all along! They wanted to get me outside! And before you say "But Tara, you were already outside in _Snowball Fight_.", that was when it was still forty degrees. Bobby was creating most of the snow. Now, it's only ten. I huffed. "Are my clothes really worth this?" I inquired. "There's a sentence I never thought I'd hear you say, _Cherie_." "Ha ha." I turned around and looked at the Cajun. "Please tell me you know what the (eff) your girlfriend and Kitty are up to." Remy shrugged. "No clue. Something about a jacket, I think." "A jacket?" He shrugged again. "I don't know, why don't you ask _them_. They were in the basketball court last time I saw them." I nodded. "Thanks." "No problem. Oh, you'll need this." Before I could turn back around, something big and heavy fell on top of my head. I pulled it off and in front of me was...a (effin) winter jacket!

I put it down and glared at Remy, who was smiling. "Au revoir." He said, and walked away.

"_GAH_!"

* * *

><p><strong>This one was originally going to be much longer, but my computer shut off and I lost all of it, so I had to re-write it. I hope you liked it.<strong>


	7. Sledding

**This one is **_**very **_**short, but it is Kiotr, so hopefully that makes up for it.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sledding<strong>

"Oh, no, no, no! I am _not _going down _that_!" Kitty yelled, backing away from the hill. "C'mon, Kit, it's not gonna kill ya." Tara said as she held back a laugh. "_No_! I'd rather _not _break my arm sledding." "I think you are over reacting, Katya." "No I am not!" "Why don't you like sledding?" Rogue asked. "I just don't!" Kitty yelled at her, and the two got into a small argument. Tara sighed, leaned up against an icy tree, and looked at Piotr. "I've got an idea." She said to him. "How about you go down with your _girlfriend_. Y'know, so she won't be _scared_." Rogue stopped arguing and smiled. "Yeah. There's no one better to protect you than _Colossus_." Kitty turned around and looked at Peter with puppy dog eyes. He sighed. "Okay-" "Thank you!" Kitty squealed, and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck.

**Tara's POV**

So, our plan wasn't as great as we thought...

The sled did kinda tip over...but on the plus side, Kitty landed on top of Pete, so it was extremely awkward. Anna and I had a good laugh, Kitty and Pete kissed...yep, I'd call it a good ten minutes.

.

.

.

And then Kurt pushed me, I grabbed his tail, and we ended up in the same position.

We are just one, big, dysfunctional family.

* * *

><p><strong>*Is dead because this chapter sucked*<strong>

**Oh well. Next one will be longer and better, I promise.**

**Maybe some **_**reviews **_**would help me write. *Wink wink***


	8. Note

**I'm gonna take a break, guys. I might continue this later, but for now, this challenge is on hiatus. Sorry, everyone.**


End file.
